Between Sisters
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Bella Swan has a sister, but they are complete opposites. When they find love on two sides of a secret war, they will take sides. Their relationship will be put to the ultimate test.
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe this won't be so bad," Katrina said.

Bella smiled, her younger sister was always positive, or at least tried to be.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen?" she asked.

"I fall in love with a boy and don't want to come back," Bella answered.

Katrina smiled, Bella was sort of negative.

Katrina looked completely opposite of Bella, she had sun kissed blonde hair and tan skin, but they had the same brown eyes. Their personalities were also completely different. Katrina was very social, and easily made new friends. While Bella liked to keep to herself for the most part. Their clothes were also very different.

Katrina wore white shorts with an emerald green long sleeve top, while Bella wore a brown shirt with jeans. Bella eyed her sister's left wrist, which was covered with the green fabric.

The two left and were in Forks in a couple of hours. Katrina was quiet, she just looked out the window and took in her new surroundings until, "So Katrina, how have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Fine, I guess, just neutral," Katrina answered.

Bella smiled, her younger sister's answers were never direct.

"That's good, I think," Charlie said.

They all smiled and when they got to the house it was awkward between Bell, Katrina and Charlie. He led them into their room. Two single beds one in purple and the other in a bright blue.

"Dips on blue!" Katrina said jumping on to it.

"I like purple anyways," Bella said hopping on hers.

"I'll let you two unpack," Charlie said walking away.

Katrina and Bella started to unpack and they were done quickly. Katrina was twirling a pencil in her hand as she drew a beautiful picture of the woods in their back yard.

"I know you're thinking about him," Bella said.

"We haven't seen each other since we were nine years old," Katrina replied.

"So, you two may still have a spark," Bella replied.

"There was never a spark," Katrina said.

"You haven't dated a guy since-"

"Don't you dare bring him up."

"Katrina you need to talk about him," Bella said.

"No," Katrina said firmly walking out, and bumping into her father; who was holding a wooden box with strange symbols on it.

"I was just coming to talk to you, I found this when I was cleaning out the attic. Your grandmother left it for you," Charlie said.

Katrina took the box and went back into her room.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Something Grandma left for me," Katrina said.

Bella then smiled, "Do you remember when she used to tell us stories about witchcraft and spells?"

"Of course," Katrina answered.

Bella then noticed the padlock and jiggled it.

"It's locked," she said.

"Well no shit Sherlock," Katrina said.

Bella then slapped Katrina in the back of the head.

"Well I'll have to look for the key," Katrina said, and put the box on her end table.

A truck then pulled up and Katrina immediately went to explore. She smiled at the two familiar figures.

"Hey Katrina," she recognized as Jacob said.

"Hey Jacob," Katrina replied.

"I knew Katrina would remember you, she'd ask about you every time she called," Charlie said.

Katrina blushed, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shouldn't have said that," Charlie said.

"No you shouldn't have," Katrina said.

Billy and Jacob chuckled and Bella came out.

"Jacob, Billy," Bella said.

"Bella," they both replied.

Jacob and Katrina then went inside the truck, and the older ones left them alone to talk. Jacob and Katrina then went for a walk in the forest afterward.

"Not what you're used to is it?" Jacob asked.

"No, but I like it," Katrina said. "It's more subtle, and it smells good."

Jacob snickered, "It smells good?"

"Smells important, haven't you seen Febreeze commercials?" Katrina asked.

"They don't say to stop and see the roses," Jacob started.

"They tell you to stop and smell the roses," Katrina finished.

They broke out into laughter.

"You haven't changed," Jacob said. "Do you remember when we decided to dig that giant hole?"

"Yeah that one that took a week to dig," Katrina said. "Ended up like a freakin crater. We got into so much trouble."

"Yeah we did," Jacob said.

"I also remember the stories your dad used to tell, about the wolf warriors," Katrina said.

"I remember your Grandma telling you, Bella and me a story about witches," Jacob said.

"She actually left a small chest for me, but it's locked and I don't know where the key is," Katrina said.

"I could help you look for it sometime," Jacob said.

"Yeah that'd be great," Katrina said.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks passed and Jacob and Katrina spent as much time as they could together. One day Katrina brought her chest to Jacob's workshop to try and open the lock.

"Wow, what are those symbols?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea," Katrina said.

"Well let's open this sucker," Jacob said.

He got out some tool Katrina could probably never name, and started to cut at the lock. It didn't even scratch it. He then put the tool down, and looked at Katrina, "Who the hell was your grandmother?"

Katrina shrugged, "I'd only see her when we came to Forks," she answered.

She then walked over the box and pulled the lock, and it opened.

"It was unlocked the whole time?" Jacob answered. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No, Bella tried jiggling the lock, but it didn't budge," Katrina said.

She then opened the box and saw more of the strange symbols. She then saw a letter. She opened it and saw it was from her Grandmother.

_Dear Katrina, _

_By now I'm sure you have noticed some strange things about yourself. Something may have moved when you were under extreme stress or in danger. You have denied it for years, but now I'm telling you that it is all normal for someone like you, and what I mean like you, I mean a witch._

_Your father and sister failed to inherit the witch blood, but you didn't. I have put everything you will need to train your abilities either inside this box or inside your room. In the right corner of the room, there is a loose board. Lift it up and underneath you will find a book. That book can tell you everything you need to know._

_I also have left you a pendant. This will help you harness your power, until you can do so without it. I now leave it to you my grandchild. You are one of the last of our kind, and I sense you will be more powerful than anyone of us before. Use this power wisely. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Grandmother_

"What does it say?" Jacob asked.

Katrina then handed it to him, and he read it.

"You're a witch?" Jacob asked.

"You're not going to put me on a pike are you?" Katrina asked.

"No let's go get that book," Jacob said.

They went back to Katrina's house and Charlie was sitting on the couch when they ran up the stairs.

"Where are you two doing?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just going to show Jacob some of my paintings," Katrina said.

"Okay," Charlie said. "Just don't-"

"I know Dad," Katrina said.

Jacob and Katrina when into her room and to where the loose board was. They lifted it up and saw the book. Katrina picked it up and sat on the floor with Jacob. She opened the book, and they started to read through it.

"You should try a spell," Jacob said.

"I don't know," Katrina said.

"A simple one," Jacob said.

He then pointed to a levitation spell, "Like this one."

Katrina then put the pendent on and took a deep breath, looked at a book, and concentrated. The spell book told her to concentrate and to imagine the book lifting off, to feel the magic go to it.

The book then lifted off the ground.

"Are you going to tell Charlie and Bella about this?" Jacob asked.

"In time I think," Katrina said. "I don't think they'll handle this as well as you have."

"It's cool that you can make books fly and probably a lot of other stuff too," Jacob said. "Plus I couldn't ever be freaked out by you."

Katrina looked at him in the eye and he looked back at her. He then started to lean in and Katrina looked away.

"I can't," Katrina said.

"Why not?' Jacob asked.

"Because I just can't," Katrina said.

He could see pain in her eyes, "Who hurt you?" Jacob asked.

Katrina looked at him in the eyes and she started to tear up, "He was a guy back in Phoenix. I was at a party, and I went for a walk with him alone. He tried to…to rape me, and…and…"

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to finish," Jacob said, hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

"No I have to," Katrina said. "He didn't enter me he just took pictures of me…and posted them online. He then tried to kill me. He cut me, I'm lucky that someone found me in time."

Katrina then pushed up her sleeve to revile multiple jagged scars on her wrist.

"Did he get arrested?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, twenty years in prison," Katrina answered, "but those pictures will never go away."

"I could never hurt you like that," Jacob said. "Ever."

Katrina looked into his eyes, and he looked back. Bella then walked in and they looked away from each other blushing.

"Nice timing Bell," Katrina said.

"I think I should go," Jacob said. "Call me later."

Jacob then walked out.

"So fangs, how's the family?" Katrina asked.

"Fine," Edward said. "How are you?"

"Worried," Katrina answered.

"What's that?" Bella asked, gesturing towards the book.

"You're a witch," Edward said. "I know that pendant, that book and that smell."

"You're a witch?" Bella asked.

Katrina smiled nervously, "Surprise!"

"How long have you known?" Bella asked.

"About an hour," Katrina answered.

Bella smiled, "Are you going to tell Dad?"

"As soon as you tell him your boyfriend is a blood sucking demon," Katrina said.

Edward then nodded, "I was just dropping Bella off anyways," he said, and then left.

"What the hell Katrina, you can't treat him like that," Bella said.

"You just can't see it can you?" Katrina asked. "He is dangerous. He could kill you in a second, and drink you until you're dry and lifeless. I don't want you near him."

"You haven't gotten to know him," Bella said.

"I don't need to know him," Katrina said, and then continued to read her book.

A few more weeks passed, and Bella came into the house wanting to leave, and go back to Phoenix. She yelled at Charlie and came into her and Katrina's room.

"What's going on?" Katrina asked.

"I'm getting out of here, you're staying," Bella said.

"No, you can't leave," Katrina said.

"Not begging me to take you with me?" Bella asked.

"No, I have a life here, and I'm not going back to Phoenix," Katrina said, "but you can't just-"

"She's leaving to protect you," Edward said, suddenly appearing.

Katrina was scared out of her skin and fell off her bed, and landed on her tail bone. She swore and shot a look at Edward.

"What's going on?" Katrina asked.

"Another vampire is after Bella, she's going to protect you and Charlie," Edward said.

Edward then went to leave when Katrina got in front of him.

"If she gets hurt, I will make sure you'll never hurt her again. Do you understand?" Katrina asked.

Edward was more powerful than her, but the stare she was giving him was still sending chills down his spine, "Yes ma'am."

He then left with Bella, and Katrina called Jacob, and he arrived there within the next hour.

"She just left?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, her and Edward broke up and she freaked out and left," Katrina lied, cringing a little bit. She didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she had too. For Bella.

"You didn't go with her?" Jacob asked.

"No, I… I like it here," Katrina said. "And the people."

Jacob smiled, "Would there be a certain person?"

"Maybe," Katrina said, "but I don't even think I'm getting over what happened anytime soon."

"I know what he did was cruel, and no one should ever have to go through that," Jacob said, "but if would just let someone in I think they could fix you. You only have a few dents."

"Maybe," Katrina said. "Just maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

When Katrina got the call that Bella had gotten hurt she was pissed off, and her powers were thrashing out. Her Dad went alone to see Bella, because Katrina had school.

"I think you should take that off," Jacob said.

"Why?" Katrina asked.

"Everything in your room is floating," Jacob said.

Katrina looked around, and nodded. She took off her necklace and put it in her pocket. The objects then fell to the ground and Jacob helped her clean the room up.

"I need something to distract me," Katrina said.

"We could go get lunch," Jacob said.

"Okay, let's go get lunch," Katrina said.

She then walked out the door with Jacob and went to lunch.

A week later Bella came back, and Katrina had to help her for a while. Bella told Katrina everything, every little detail. Katrina was helping her elder sister get ready for prom.

"So you and Jacob are getting along," Bella said.

"He's a good friend," Katrina said, "and he's really sweet, honest and gentle."

"Admit it you so have a crush on him," Bella said.

"Yes I have a crush on him," Katrina said.

Bella then got up and hugged her sister.

"This is great!" Bella said.

"You're acting like I'm getting married," Katrina said.

Bella smiled, "You never know, this is a small town."

"I'm fifteen," Katrina said.

"Three years," Bella said.

"Oh hush you," Katrina said. "Now go to prom already, and don't let the vampire bite."

"I won't," Bella said.

"If he does I'll end him," Katrina said.

"Katrina!" Bella snapped.

"Just saying, I've been poking around in my book there's a few anti-vampire spells," Katrina said, using a levitation spell to hold up her book.

"Quit trying to scare him away!" Bella said, taking the book and putting it down.

"Never!" Katrina said, and then did an evil laugh.

Bella started to laugh, "You're such a dork."

"I know," Katrina said. "And that's why you love me."

"Yes, and no matter what happens you'll always my baby sister," Bella said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was new school year, and it was Bella's birthday. Charlie and Katrina had coordinated, Katrina had made Bella a scrapbook with her art skills and her magic, which with the help of Jacob had been developed. She spent her free time studying magic and casting new spells.

Katrina had come to tolerate only Alice in the Cullen family, Edward was still trying to win over her favor, but the young witch still disliked him, but was slowly warming up to the idea of her sister being with a vampire.

After Edward picked up Bella, Katrina drove to school, and saw Jacob there giving Bella the present she made him get. Bella then examined his excessively buffed up self.

"You know Jacob anabolic steroids are really bad for you," Bella said.

"He's not on them," Katrina said.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Truth spell," Katrina answered.

"I wouldn't lie to you anyways Kat," Jacob said.

"Kat?" Bella asked. "You never let me call you Kat."

"He won't stop," Katrina said.

"I should be going," Jacob said.

"Yeah go to school jack wagon," Katrina said, "and you better ace that test fifth period."

"Yes mom," Jacob said and then ran off.

Katrina then went to class. The next day Katrina was hanging out with a few friends of hers when she got a phone call.

"Dad what's up?" Katrina asked.

"Is Bella with you?" Charlie asked.

"No, why?"

"She's gone missing," Charlie said.

"I'll be home right away," Katrina said.

She then hung up and ran to her house and saw Jacob there already. He saw pure fear and worry for Bella in his friend's eyes.

"Hey it's going to be okay," Jacob said, when she walked over to him.

"Did you call Edward?" Katrina asked, a little out of breath.

"They left town," Billy said.

"Good riddance," Harry Clearwater said.

Katrina then started to brush her hair back, and Jacob knew that she did that under a lot of stress. He then grabbed her hand and hugged her. Katrina hugged him back, and she felt herself starting to tear up.

"I promise we'll find her," Jacob said.

Katrina then shed a tear, and Jacob held her tighter.

"Please don't cry," Jacob said whispering in her ear.

"What if he hurt her?" Katrina asked. "What if he-"

"She's fine," Jacob said.

"How do you know?" Katrina asked.

"Turn around," Jacob said.

Katrina turned around, and saw Bella in who she knew as Sam's arms.

Katrina then felt ran over to her, and touched her forehead, but her wrist accidently touched Sam's arm and something surged through her and she saw the vision of a black wolf. She gripped her head, trying to decipher the image.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's just get her inside," she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next five months were hard on Katrina and Bella. Bella was depressed, and it killed Katrina inside knowing that she could do nothing to help her, and her behavior was scaring her. She would rarely eat, she would have nightmares and she would just sit and stare at something for hours.

Katrina started to avoid her house, spending as much time as she could away from there. She couldn't sleep there, not with Bella having two nightmares a night. She couch surfed most days, and Charlie allowed it knowing how hard it was to watch someone they love slowly fade away. Jacob and her were walking through the forest near his house, trying to talk it out.

"You just need to talk to her," Jacob said.

"I try," Katrina said, "but she just sits there. It's really starting to get to me."

"Can't you cast a happy spell?" Jacob asked.

"I can't manipulate feelings," Katrina said, "and the fact that this is his fault, just makes me want to…want too," her powers flared and a nearby boulder split in half.

Jacob sighed, he didn't like seeing his best friend like this. He then rubbed her back reassuringly, and Katrina hugged him. He led her tightly and lovingly.

"Maybe you should bring her over, make up something to do," Jacob said. "She's a lot like you, just give her something to focus on."

"Okay, I'll make up something," Katrina said.

She then got up and Jacob walked her to the truck.

"Text me when you got home safely," Jacob said.

"Yes Helicopter Mom," Katrina teased.

"I'm just worried about you, no need to be a bitch about it," Jacob said.

"I was just teasing," Katrina said. "Sorry."

"Now, what do you want to do for your sixteenth birthday?" Jacob asked.

Katrina smiled, "That's in two months," she said.

"Exactly," Jacob said.

"I don't know," Katrina said. "I've never really celebrated birthdays."

"I know, based on how you celebrated mine," Jacob said.

"You didn't like my brownies?" Katrina asked.

"I wanted something else," Jacob said.

Katrina looked up into his brown eyes, "What would that be?"

"A kiss," Jacob answered.

Katrina rolled her eyes at another one of his attempts to escape the friend zone, she then kissed his cheek, "I'll text you later."

She then got into the truck and drove away.

She walked into her house, and decided she was going to spend the night there. Bella was sitting on her bed when she walked in.

"Hey Bella," Katrina said.

Bella didn't reply.

Katrina sighed, and got her book and opened it. She then started to read spells until she found one, about a fire charm. She out the book down and focused. She took a deep breath and held out her palm when a ball of fire burst from it.

She opened her eyes, and saw Charlie standing there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Dad, I was…um…I…"

"It's okay, I know what you are, I've known since your Grandmother first held you," he said. "She told me. I understand why you kept it from me. You're still my little girl, just don't curse anybody."

"Okay Dad," Katrina said, smiling.

"Now get some rest," Charlie said.

Katrina went to sleep, but was soon woken up by Bella's nightmares. She went to her sister's side.

"Hey, you're okay," Katrina said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Bella snapped awake and gripped her wrist. She then looked up at her sister, fear and alarm in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Bella said.

"You can't fool me Bella," Katrina said. "You need something to distract you from this. What do you want to do?"

"We could go see a movie," Bella said.

"Okay, which one?" Katrina asked.

"Um that zombie one," Bella answered.

"Okay we'll go get lunch and then go see it when I get my paycheck okay?" Katrina asked.

A few days passed, and Katrina hadn't seen Jacob or had any contact with him. Her and Bella were walking out of the movie theatre.

"Worst zombie movie ever," Katrina said.

Bella smiled, "Yeah that was bad."

"At least the popcorn was good," Katrina said.

"I wouldn't know, you ate it all," Bella said.

"Sorry," Katrina said.

"It's okay I'm used to it after living with you for almost sixteen years," Bella said. "Which reminds me, what do you what to do for your birthday? I feel like we need to do something, because I feel bad for blocking you out."

"Jacob asked me the same thing," Katrina said.

"Then we'll take him along," Bella said.

They continued to walk and talk, until some boys called them over, and Bella started to walk over to them.

"Uh no," Katrina said, catching her wrist. "You're not doing that."

"I think I know those guys," Bella said.

"No you don't," Katrina said, sternly.

"Just let me go talk to them," Bella said.

Bella pulled her arm away then started to walk over to them.

"Bella!" Katrina called.

Bella then got on a bike with one of them, and when she came back Katrina looked at her.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Katrina said. "Ever."

"Sorry," Bella said.

Katrina sighed, "Okay, if you like motorcycles now maybe Jacob could help us with that," she said. "Just don't do that again, like ever."

"Yeah, okay," Bella said.

That night Bella didn't have a nightmare. The next morning Katrina woke her and Bella up early and they went to the junk yard and found two bikes that needed to be fixed.

"How are we going to get those into the bed?" Bella asked, her hands on her hips.

Katrina then looked around and saw no one was around. She then smiled, "Like this."

She concentrated and lifted the bikes into the bed of the truck with her magic.

"Um, you've gotten way better with magic," Bella said.

"Jacob's been helping me practice," Katrina replied.

"Jacob huh?" Bella asked.

Katrina smiled and chuckled, "Yeah."

"So have you two finally gotten together?" Bella asked.

"No, why?" Katrina asked.

"Oh come on, I can see that you love him," Bella said.

"I just… can't right now."

"It's okay," Bella said hugging her. "You know what how about we forget about boys for a while?"

Katrina smiled and nodded, "Yeah no boys."

Bella smiled back and they drove to Jacob's house.

Jacob ran out of his workshop and picked up Katrina and spun her around, and held her up.

"Where have you been Kat?" he asked.

"I was with my sister," Katrina answered.

"Ah, so you finally got her out of the house," Jacob said.

"Yeah, can you put me down now?" Katrina asked.

"If we go can go on a date," Jacob said.

Katrina then disappeared and she then reappeared next to him in the blink of an eye.

"Uh, what just happened?" Bella asked.

"Teleportation spell," Katrina answered. "That was my first try, and you're not getting that date."

"It was worth a try, so what's in the truck?" Jacob asked.

Bella then flipped up the tarp, and exposed the two motorcycles.

"Scrap metal, you two shouldn't have," Jacob said.

"We wanted to rebuild them, all three of us," Bella said.

"So Katrina will use her magic, I'll use my mechanic skills and you'll sit there and look pretty?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, and pay for the pizza," Bella said.

"Sounds good," Jacob said.

He then pulled one of the bikes out with ease.

"Uh, wow," Katrina said. "I realized you were strong, but not that strong."

"You gonna get the other one, or should I blow you away again?" Jacob asked.

Katrina then lifted her hand and picked the bike out of the truck and carried it with her magic into his workshop.

"Please, I can still throw you like a rag doll," Katrina said.

She then went back to the truck and got her book. She then went back into the workshop and sat on the floor and opened her book. She then crossed her legs and took a deep breath, and her book lifted off the ground.

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

"She needs to meditate," Jacob said, getting started on the bikes.

Bella looked at him, "You two have been getting close," she said.

"Ah, yeah that's what happens when you're friends," Jacob said.

"Not what I meant," Bella said.

"Oh…well she's cute, kind, smart and just awesome," Jacob said. "Who wouldn't have a crush on her?"

"She thinks you're pretty awesome too," Bella said. "You do know why she doesn't want to take it up a level with you, don't you?"

"Yeah, she got messed up by that douchebag in Phoenix," Jacob answered.

"Just take it slow, and you'll warm up to her," Bella said. "She's like a cat. She even wards off every dude I bring home."

"Then it's a good thing I kind of like cats," he said.

"I can hear you," Katrina said.

"I know," Jacob said. "I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel about you."

Katrina then got back to meditating and the next day Bella and Katrina went there after school. Katrina was practicing a new spell, it made her fly, well more like hover. She performed it and two boys knocked on the door, and Katrina dropped to the ground on her ass. She cursed, while Bella laughed at her younger sister.

"It's cool, they're just some friends of mine," Jacob said.

Two boys walked in, "Hey Quil, hey Embry," Katrina said.

"Hey Katrina," they both said.

"So the bike building story is true," Quil said.

"Yeah what about the part where your Jacob's girlfriend now?" Embry asked Katrina.

Katrina looked at Jacob, "Still just friends."

"Ooh burn," Embry said.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, in awkward silence.

"So you guys have girlfriends that's awesome," Bella said, swooping in and saving Jacob.

Katrina and Jacob laughed.

"Quil is actually taking his cousin to prom," Jacob said.

Katrina snickered.

"Yeah it's still okay though," Quil said. "You want funny Black I'll give you funny."

Jacob and Quil then got into a little play fight, and Embry escaped and went over to Bella and Katrina.

"I've got my money on Quil," he said.

"You're so on," Bella said.

"I'll just read my book then," Katrina said.

A month and a half passed and the bikes were ready. They were driving out to a road to take them to drive on. Katrina was in the middle, Jacob next to her, and Bella driving. Katrina was reading about advanced healing spells.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"What, I don't want to go to the hospital," Katrina said.

"It makes me have second thoughts," Jacob said.

"If you get hurt I nurse you back to health," Katrina said.

"Don't tempt me," Jacob said.

"No flirting in the truck lovey dovies," Bella said, "And you know the rules Katrina, no books in the truck either."

Katrina then used her magic and put the book on the dash, "Fine then."

They drove for a bit more when they went past some cliffs.

"Is that Sam Ulley?" Bella asked.

Katrina and Bella then watched as they threw someone off the cliffs. Katrina then vanished and appeared on the other side of the road. Bella then pulled over and ran over to her sister. Jacob then got out of the car laughing.

"They're not fighting," Jacob said. "They're cliff diving."

"Well…I feel stupid," Katrina said.

"Most of us jump from higher down, we leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples," Jacob said.

Katrina then spotted Embry jump.

"What happened to Embry?" she asked.

She saw a look in Jacob's eyes, she then walked over to him.

"What happened?" she repeated, putting a hand on his firm bicep.

"He missed some school, and then started following Sam like a puppy," Jacob answered. "Sam keeps giving me this look, like I'm next or something."

"You should just avoid him then," Katrina said.

"I try," Jacob said.

Katrina could see how lost he was in his eyes. She then put on hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "I'm always here if you need a curse or hex."

Jacob smiled, "You'll be the first I call."

They got back in the truck and got to where Jacob and Bella were going to ride bikes. Katrina lifted them out of the truck with her magic and sat in the bed reading her book, and continued to study her healing spells. She looked up when she heard Bella take off. She kept her eyes on her sister, and saw her looking back. Katrina then watch horrified as her sister lost control and flew off the bike and hit a rock.

She immediately teleported and went to her sisters side. She then used her healing spell on her sister.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I want to go again," Bella said.

"Forget it," Katrina said, "We're going home."

Katrina then drove Jacob and Bella home. That night Katrina went over to Jessica's to catch some shut eye.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at lunch Katrina was sitting down with her usual group. Angela was talking about something in the woods. Bella then came over at sat by her sister.

"They've actually been getting some reports down by the station, three hikers have been killed by some bear, but they can't find the bear," Bella said.

"Well geez Katrina, wait to not tell us," Eric said.

"I don't listen in on my Dad's phone calls," Katrina said looking at Bella. "I don't eavesdrop on private conversations."

"No you just sit there and read your stupid book," Bella snapped back.

"Touché," Katrina said.

Mike then started to talk to Bella about seeing a movie. After denying him a romantic movie she mentioned and action move, and continued to wriggle herself out of the possible date.

"You know Katrina's birthday is this Friday, how about we all go to Face Punch," Bella said.

"Okay," Katrina said.

Everyone agreed.

That Friday, they went to the movie theatre and Katrina brought Jacob, and Mike was mad at them for tagging along.

"Are you two even old enough to see this movie?" he asked.

"Bella's buying our tickets," Katrina answered.

"We're here for her birthday asshat, adjust your attitude," Jacob snapped.

Katrina put a hand on Jacob's shoulder calming him down. Bella then came back with the tickets.

They went into the movie and Katrina and Bella sat by each other with Jacob by Katrina and Mike by Bella.

Both of the boys pulled the 'open hand on arm rest' move, and made the two girls in the middle uncomfortable. Bella and Katrina often glanced at each other, both sharing their pain mentally. When Mike ran out Katrina took her chance to escape, along with Bella. Bella went into the ladies room, and left Jacob and Katrina alone in the hallway.

"Your sister should really hold out for stronger men," Jacob said. "A guy who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Yeah," Katrina said.

Katrina then walked over to the stairwell, and Jacob held her hand. She gently pulled it away. She then sat down.

"What I can't hold your hand?" he asked.

"No," Katrina answered.

Jacob then sat down next to her, "Why do you insist on blocking me out? I know you like me and you know I like you, so why won't you give in?"

"I just can't," Katrina said looking away.

Jacob then put a hand on hers, "I know he hurt you, and I know that's damaging, but you can't let him ruin you forever. I would never hurt you. I won't, I promise, so please quit torturing me, because every day you deny me it just hurts me."

Katrina then looked into his deep brown eyes, she then closed her eyes and leaned in. Jacob did the same and their lips made contact. They then went for another kiss when Mike walked out and intruded them.

"I need to go home," he said.

Jacob flashed him an unpleasant look.

"I was feeling sick before the movie," he continued. "What is your problem?"

"Feeling sick why don't you go to the hospital?" Jacob asked. "Do you want me to put you in the hospital?" Jacob asked getting up and charging.

Katrina then got up and grabbed his hand, "Jake calm down."

She then realized out hot his hand was.

"Are you okay?" Katrina asked.

"I don't know what's happening," Jacob answered. "I need to go."

He then broke free from her hand and left. Bella then came out, "Let's go home Bell," Katrina said.

A week had passed, and Katrina had called every day. Billy had told her that Jacob had Mono and she wasn't allowed to visit. Worry plagued her mind, and she wasn't able to sort out her emotions. She then decided she would try to help by researching Mono. She then found out Mono should only last about five or six days for someone who was healthy and in good shape.

A few more days passed, and Katrina decided she had enough.

"I'm going to find out what's really wrong with Jacob," Katrina said.

"Kat don't," Bella said.

"No, I need to know, he's driving me crazy. I need to talk to him," Katrina said.

It started raining, and she drove out to Jacob's house. She then saw him, walking shirtless outside in the rain.

"What the fuck?" she swore under her breath.

She got out of the car and slammed the door, "Jake!" she called.

He hesitated for a moment, but decided to continue on, _Kat don't make me do this, _he thought.

She then teleported in from of him, "What the hell?" she asked. "Your Dad told me you had Mono, I thought you were too sick to pick up the phone or even talk to me asshole."

"Kat, go away," Jacob said.

"No," Katrina said. "Why did you cut your hair off and get a tattoo?"

Jacob didn't answer.

"Did Sam get to you?" Katrina asked.

"Sam's trying to help me," Jacob barked. "Don't blame him. If you want someone to blame how about those bloodsuckers your sister love so much, The Cullens."

Katrina decided to lie, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_"_Kat don't lie to me," Jacob said. "I know everything, how you and Bella have been lying to everyone."

"I lied for her," Katrina said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because she asked me to," Katrina answered. "Do you think I liked lying to my family, my friends… to you? I wanted to tell you everything, I hate keeping things from you. I love you Jake, I always have, and," she started to tear up, "I've just been too afraid, but when you told me I shouldn't let him ruin me forever I decided to trust you. Hell Jake I even kissed you, and this last week has killed me."

Jacob could see the pain in her eyes. He wanted to tell her everything, so that he could hold her and call her his. The words tasted like vinegar in his mouth, but he was doing it to protect her.

"Katrina, we can't be friends anymore," he said.

The words hit her like a bus, "Jake I know I've been hurting you, but it kills me okay, and I just…"

She didn't even know that this was hurting him, more than it was hurting her, "It's not you."

Katrina shrugged, "Really, 'it's not you it's me' response?"

He felt his heart ache and only his Kat could help, "It's true, I'm not good. I'm not the old Jake you knew. Please just go, Kat, and don't come back. Please for your sake."

Jacob then ran off to his friends, and Katrina felt her heart crack. She then went back into her truck, and drove back home crying. She'd just lost her best friend, the one who knew all the secrets she couldn't even tell her sister.

She ran inside the house, and Bella saw her sister, ready to fall apart. Katrina ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Bella came up and knocked on the door.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

Katrina got herself together and opened the door, "Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Kat," Bella said, knowing her sister too well, and then walked away.

A few more days passed, and Katrina felt guilty and terrible.

"Hey Kat, I'm going for a hike," Bella said. "You want to come?"

"Yeah sure," Katrina said.

She got ready, and the two headed up to where Bella and Edward used to be together.

"Where are we going?" Katrina asked.

"A meadow," Bella answered. "It's really pretty."

They got up to the meadow, and saw that everything was dead. Bella fell to her knees.

"This was more than just a meadow," Katrina said, and put a hand on her sister's shoulders.

"Edward and I would always come up here," Bella said.

"I'm so sorry," Katrina said.

Katrina then looked up and saw a man standing there, "Bella," she said.

Bella looked up and saw the man, "Laurent?"

"The vampire?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

He got up closer, right in front of the two girls. He then started to ask where the Cullens were and Katrina got a bad feeling in her gut. When he said he was going to kill Bella instead of letting Victoria kill her, Katrina acted.

She sent him flying her with her magic, and put a circle of fire around them.

"You didn't tell me your sister was a witch," Laurent said.

"Bella run!" Katrina said.

Before Bella could turn to run, a twig snapped in the woods, and Katrina turned to see a giant black wolf. She gulped and the fire circle died out. More wolves came out and one went right beside Katrina and looked her in the eyes. Something surged through her and she saw an image of Jacob.

"Jake?" she asked.

The wolf then took off.

"Katrina get us home," Bella said.

Katrina grabbed her sister's shoulder and teleported them home. Bella then ran inside and told her father about the wolves, while Katrina teleported upstairs and started looking for ways to protect Bella from Victoria. Bella stayed downstairs to try and take her mind off the threat with some T.V.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob was pacing back and forth, "How did she know it was me?" he asked Sam.

Sam shrugged, "She's a witch Jake, she can sense the magic within you."

"Then why can't I talk to her?"

"Because we don't know the extent of her powers. She could be a threat," Sam replied.

Jacob started to get irritated, "I don't care, she's my imprint. I deserve to talk to her!"

Sam sighed, "You can talk to her as long as you don't tell her what we are."

It was dark when Jacob made it to Katrina's house. He could smell her sweet scent form all the way down here. He smiled as he saw her reading on the window seat, he didn't realize how much he missed the sight of her reading that stupid book.

He thought about going through the front door, but then remembered that he was shirtless and Charlie wouldn't appreciate it. He then picked up some nearby pebbles and tossed them at the window gaining the blonde's attention. She opened the window, an unhappy look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Katrina asked.

"Back up, I'm coming up," Jacob said.

He climbed up to the room, skillfully. They stood there for a couple seconds awkwardly, "Look I'm sorry," he finally said, approaching her.

Katrina put a hand on his chest, even that contact sending shivers down his spine, "For what?" she asked.

He was silent for a few seconds, "I wish I could tell you everything, but…"

"But what?" she asked.

"I…I just can't okay," Jacob said, giving her a sincere look.

"Okay," Katrina said giving in, "but I want to know, what is your choice?"

"No," Jacob said.

"Maybe I can help," Katrina said.

Jacob then went over to her bed and sat down on it, and Katrina sat next to him, "I wish you could," he said.

Katrina then grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it, "Either I'll figure it out, or you'll tell me," she said.

"I think you figuring it out would be better," Jacob said.

The questioning in the back of his mind was prying, and his instincts were telling him to tell her to keep her safe, but the other side told him not to. He settled with scooting closer and kissing her forehead, "Look the other day when you confessed, and told me you loved me. Do…Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes, I could never feel any different about you," Katrina said.

Jacob smiled a wave of relief coming over him, "Good, maybe when you figure this out I can… I can tell you something you need to know, but for now I'm just going to tell you that I love you too."

Their eyes met, and only pure love was inside them. He loved this little witch, and was willing to put down his own life if need be. It was strange to feel this much for one person. He loved it and despised it at the same time.

"I better get going," he said.

He got up and went to the window, before he went back out he turned around and hugged her. He then pulled away and laid a kiss on her lips. He then pulled away and jumped out the window. Katrina watched as he landed, and jogged away.

"Time to figure something out," Katrina said, she then looked at the clock, "Or maybe I could just sleep on it."

She went to sleep, and her sub conscious started piecing things together. When she touched Sam she saw the vision of the black wolf, and when the black wolf appeared with his pack and that one wolf looked her in the eye she saw Jacob.

She woke with a jolt, and started to get ready quickly.

"Katrina what are you doing, it's six in the morning," Bella said, moody that her sleep was interrupted .

"I figured it out, okay so Sam is the alpha, the black wolf, and Jake is part of the pack he's the brown wolf, and those boys that follow Sam around are also part of the pack. They're wolves Bella!" Katrina said, speaking rather quickly.

Bella just looked at her like she was crazy, "What?" she asked. "Is this a witch thing?"

"You wouldn't understand," Katrina said, leaving.

"Who would?" Bella asked.

Katrina then drove to Jacob's house. She knocked on the door and Billy answered.

"Billy I need to talk to him," Katrina said.

"He's not in," Billy said.

"Tell the truth," Katrina said using a truth spell.

"He's in his room," Billy answered, baffled by what he just told her.

Katrina then went passed him and went into Jacob's bedroom and saw him sleeping. She smiled, and then she heard the pack outside, she went to talk to Sam.

"I know everything," she said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know about you, you're the alpha the black wolf and the rest of you are wolves too," Katrina said.

"Did Jacob tell you?" one of the boys asked.

"So it's true," Katrina said. "I could sense the magic inside you guys."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh," Katrina said.

"What are you?" One of the boys asked, charging.

"I'm a witch," Katrina answered, "Jake's known for a long time."

"This isn't the place to talk about this," Sam said. "Wake up Jake and tell him to take you to Emily's place," Sam said. "We'll meet you there."

Katrina nodded and went inside, she then woke Jake up.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I talked to Sam, he told me to tell you that you need to take me to Emily's place," Katrina said, "and I figured it out wolf boy."

Jacob then got up and walked her to the truck, He drove and Katrina sat next to him.

"Now as part of the deal, you figured it out, and now I have to tell you the thing you needed to hear," Jacob said. "I'm a werewolf as you figured out, and we have this thing called imprinting. We don't choose who it is or who it's with, and mine was with you. We're for life now."

Katrina then scooted closer, "Awesome," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around her. "Now promise me, that we don't have to drive each other crazy anymore."

"I promise," Jacob said.

He then kissed her forehead. They then arrived at a nice little house, and boys came out of the door, wanting to see Katrina.

"And there's one more thing," Jacob said. "When you with one of us, you're with all of us."

"So they're like my brothers now?" Katrina asked.

"Yep," Jacob answered.

"Oh joy," she said, sarcastically.

"And there's one more thing, don't stare at Emily, it bugs Sam," Jacob said.

"Okay," Katrina said.

They got out of the car, and Jacob held her hand. He walked her inside and a woman came up to them. She had a scar across the left side of her face, it looked like claw marks. Katrina did as Jacob said and only looked into the woman's eyes.

"Katrina, it's nice to meet you," she said.

"You're Emily right?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, Sam's fiancé," she answered. "So you're a witch?"

"Yeah, but I'm friendly," Katrina said, "and it helped me figure out that these guys were werewolves."

"And you're sister is the vampire girl," Emily said.

"Yeah, I hope that it won't clash," Katrina said.

Emily gave her a weak smile, "Don't get your hopes up."

Katrina smiled, "I figured as much. Are there any other vamps in town but the Cullens, so I can make sure Bella doesn't bring him home, like the last douchebag."

"Oh I like her," Emily said.

"We've actually been chasing this red head back and forth, we don't know why she keeps coming back," Jacob said.

Katrina looked at him, "Victoria?" she asked.

"You know her?" Jacob asked.

"She wants Bella," Katrina said. "Jake you have to protect her."

"Sam," Jacob said.

"We'll protect her," Sam said.

"I need to get home," Katrina said.

"I'll drive you," Jacob said.

"Wait, Sam could I tell Bella, because I can't keep a secret form her anyways."

"You can tell Bella," Sam said. "The vamps probably already told her."

"Thanks," Katrina said, a smile on her face.

Jacob drove her home, and it was dark out already. He walked her to the door.

"Don't worry, I won't let her touch you or Bella," Jacob said.

"I know, be safe," Katrina said.

"I'll drive you to school in the morning," Jacob said.

Katrina smiled, "I don't need a body guard I can handle myself."

"It makes me feel better," Jacob said.

He then kissed her, "I love you," he said, putting his forehead to hers.

"I love you too," Katrina said.

He then ran off, and Katrina went inside and saw Bella standing there.

"So, you and Jacob are finally together?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Katrina answered.

"It's about time," Charlie said walking up to them.

"Wait why does she get the 'About time,' when she dates Jacob, but when I hook up with Edward he got the stare down?" Bella asked.

"Because I know Jacob," Charlie said.

They sat down to dinner and while Katrina and Bella were in their room.

"Bella if I tell you something will you not freak out?" Katrina asked.

Bella eyed her sister, "Don't fuckin tell me, is Jake a monster too?"

Katrina smiled, "A werewolf actually."

A look of concern fell upon Bella's face, "Is he safe to be around?" Bella asked.

"Don't even start, I'm not dating an immortal, pale, nasty vampire. I'm dating a gorgeous, tan and sexy werewolf," Katrina said, "but there's something else."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Victoria, she's after you," Katrina answered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry, the pack has got this place covered, and I'm right here," Katrina said. "I'm going to work on forging you an anti-vampire charm."

Bella nodded, and went to sleep, while something kept gnawing at Katrina's magical senses. She got up and went into the forest, where she saw several hooded women.

"The Grand approaches," one of them said.

"Who the hell are you?" Katrina asked, making balls of fire around her.

"We are what you are, Grand Witch," they said going to their knees, "but we are lesser, and we have been ordered by another Grand Witch to tell you what you are, and to make sure you mark your territory before it is too late."

"Mark my territory?" she asked.

"Or you could inherit your Grandmother's seal, and protect these lands as your own," one of them said.

Katrina looked down at the ground, and then back up, "I inherit her seal," she said.

The women then disappeared, and Katrina looked around, "That was weird."

She then went inside and called Jacob.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"I'm a grand witch," Katrina explained.

"And these other normal witches came to tell you that you are," Jacob said, "and then you inherited your grandmother's seal and now this is your territory?"

"Pretty much," Katrina answered.

He was silent for a few seconds, "So does that mean we have to consult you now?" he asked.

"I trust the wolf pack, as did my Grandmother. They are allowed to stay, forever," she said, "but my control doesn't extend all the way to the Cullen's household, that's probably why they were all the way out there."

"Hey, get some rest witch girl, I'll be there in the morning," Jacob said. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed, and Katrina was in her room, meditating searching for Bella's energy when she didn't know where she was and hadn't answered her calls. He legs were folded and she floated through the air as her eyes opened and glowed white.

She gasped when she found Bella near the cliffs. She got on her feet, and envisioned the cliffs. She took a deep breath, she had never teleported that far, but she was going to try. She took a deep breath and teleported there. She saw Bella jumping and smiled when she landed safely. Bella popped back up out of the water, and Katrina saw a massive wave coming towards her sister.

"Bella!" Katrina yelled.

She teleported to the beach and quickly took her jacket and dove in after her sister. She pulled her out, and saw Jacob there on the beach.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"She jumped in," Katrina answered.

Katrina laid Bella down and started to do CPR. Bella woke up and Katrina was relieved for a few seconds when anger washed over her.

"What the fuck Bella?" Katrina asked.

"I… I just wanted to see something," Bella said.

"Jesus Christ, you couldn't look it up on the internet?" Katrina asked.

Jacob then wrapped Katrina's jacket around her shoulders and they went to the truck. Katrina snuggled up to Jacob's warm body while Bella sat and shivered. Katrina noticed her sister's endeavor and made a small fireball appear in front of Bella, warming her up.

When they got to the house, Bella got out quickly. Katrina stayed wanting a few more minutes with Jacob.

"Is this better?" he asked. "Now that you know about me?"

Katrina could see the uncertainty in his eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked.

He took a quick breath, "You know what happened to Em."

"If this is about you hurting me-"

"Katrina I'm dangerous. If I lose control for one second I could kill you, I can't live after that," he said.

Katrina didn't know how to comfort him. She only snuggled into him more, telling him silently that she trusted him with everything, that she always had.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to disappear," Jacob said.

Katrina looked up at him, knowing she had to say something. She put a hand on his cheek, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're not going to disappear," Katrina said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because I'm very stubborn, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Katrina said.

"Why?" Jacob repeated.

"Because I love you," Katrina said.

He then leaned in and deeply kissed her, "I love you too," he replied.

Katrina then scooted over to the other side and opened the door, but as soon as she did Jacob closed it.

"Dude what the hell?" Katrina asked.

"There's a vampire here, I'm getting you out of here," Jacob said.

"What about Bella?" Katrina asked.

"You're my priority," Jacob answered.

Katrina opened up her door and ran out, with Jacob ran behind her. He grabbed her arm, "Kat we have to go!" he said. "I can't protect you here."

"I'm not leaving her," Katrina said, and teleported inside.

She was relieved when she saw her sister and Alice sitting on the couch.

Alice then got up and went to hug Katrina, "Thank you for pulling her out of the water," she said.

Alice then pulled away, and a disgusted look came upon her face.

"What is it?" Katrina asked.

"Your scent, it smells like candy mixed with wet dog," the vampire replied.

"Ooh, um, yeah. Jacob's a werewolf," Bella said.

Alice looked at her witch friend, "Werewolves are no good company to keep Katrina," Alice said, scolding her.

"Speak for yourself," Jacob said walking in.

Katrina looked over at him and smiled.

"Thought you couldn't protect me here," Katrina said.

"Looks like I'm stubborn too," Jacob said, smiling back.

He walked over to her, and put a hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry," he said.

Katrina put her hand on his, "I understand," she replied.

Katrina then took Jacob's hand and led him into the kitchen, so Bella and Alice could continue their conversation.

"How many are back?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," Katrina answered.

"How long is she staying?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," Katrina repeated.

"Does she know that Victoria is after Bella?" Jacob asked.

Katrina then turned around, and put her hands on either side of his face, "Jacob, I just found out she was here," she said, a smile on her face.

He smiled back, and then kissed her deeply. His hands traveled to her waist where he gripped them firmly and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting even more contact between them. They kissed for a while longer, only pulling back to catch a breath. Jacob then slid his hands to the bottom of her shirt, and started to gently pull it off her, when the phone interrupted him.

Katrina reached out and answered it, but Jacob wasn't going to stop. He started to place kisses and nibbles along her neck, and exposed collar bones.

"Hello?" Katrina asked, a little unsteady.

"Katrina is Charlie there?" she heard _him_ ask, and she felt anger swell up inside her. Jacob backed off, seeing the look in her eyes. He then took them phone from her, when some nearby silverware started to float.

"Hello?" he asked. "No Charlie isn't here, he's arranging a funeral."

Jacob then hung up and Bella walked in.

"Who was that?" she asked them.

Jacob and Katrina looked at each other, Bella saw it in her sister's eyes and charged.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?" Bella asked.

Jacob pulled Katrina away from Bella and Alice walked in, "Bella Edward's going to the volturi," Alice said. "He's going there to die."

"What?" Bella asked.

Bella then turned to look at her sister, "This is all your fault!" she yelled. "If he dies I'll never forgive you!"

"Do you honestly think he cares about you?" Katrina asked, walking up to her. "He left you!"

Bella went to slap Katrina, but Jacob caught her wrist. Alice then grabbed his forearm, and growled. He let go and Alice and Bella then went outside and left. Jacob turned and looked at Katrina, who had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "What have I done?"

"It's not your fault," Jacob said. "Don't let her get to you."

Days passed and Katrina's mind was filled with worry, but Jacob tried to comfort her by not leaving her side. Charlie even allowed him to stay in the house at night and let him sleep on the couch.

When Bella came back, no words were exchanged between the two sisters, both of them not knowing what to say, especially after Bella told her what she was going to become.

"You two need to talk," Jacob said.

"You're right, come on," Katrina said. She took his hand and teleported to where Bella and Edward were driving. Edward's car stopped in front of them and they went into the forest, Bella and Edward following.

"Katrina," Bella said. "We need to talk."

"You're not becoming one of _them_," Katrina said. "Period."

"Kat, it's not up to you," Bella said.

"The pack will have to… they'll tear you apart," Katrina said. "Please don't."

Bella walked over to her sister, "Katrina, don't make this harder, and don't make me choose."

"Why?"

"Because, it will be him."

"You'd choose him over your own family?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, she would," Edward said.

Katrina then used her magic and sent Edward flying into a tree. Edward charged and Jacob changed and got in front of Katrina.

"Fine you choose them over your own family!" Katrina yelled. "Choose the asshole, who left you defenseless and alone!"

Katrina then teleported back to her house, and went to Charlie. She told him some fib about witches imprinting and they made an arrangement for her to stay at the Black house. Before that happened Charlie made Jacob swear to follow a few rules.


End file.
